And Maybe Even Dinner
by Changeddaily
Summary: Blair finally tells chuck about her builmia...


**Hey Guys, This is my first ever Fanfic so please go easy on me... If I've made any mistakes please tell me! **

**Everything belongs to the CW and WB...**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Blair was enjoying her morning yogurt when Neli Yuki, another of her arch enemies, came up and stuck a paper in her face. When seeing who the letter was from Blair suddenly felt her stomach fall, Yale. Yale had accepted Neli Yuki… B had never felt so terrible, her whole future down the drain. She ran away leaving her minions confused and laughing Neli.

B ran home, checked no one was there and ran to the kitchen to eat, eat all her sorrows away. Once she was so full she could explode she ran to the bathroom and stuck her finger down her thought. When she had finished she felt much better but was also very angry about herself, she knew she shouldn't be doing this, but her whole future had gone down the drain, literally. She had to call for help.

She know the only who could help was Serena, but her phone would not answer, she might have left it off, so B decided to call her house.

Unfortunately none of the maids answered the phone, nor did Lily or Serena, a male voice answered "Chuck Bass". Blair was crying, she tried to stop but kept thinking about how terrible her life was, hearing Chuck's voice made it worse. "Blair? Is that you? Why are you crying?" Blair couldn't say anything, she felt like hanging up, but she knew she had to tell someone and chuck would probably call her or look for her to find out what was going on. "Blair, tell me, why are you crying Tell me… You know I won't tell anyone…" He waited, but Blair still kept crying and crying. "Alright, I'm coming over, I'll be there in 10" He hung up and called Blair home number to get hold of Dorota. He got into his limo; told Arthur to go to Blair's and told Dorota to not let Blair out of the apartment. When Chuck had hung up man thoughts were going though her head; would she stay there and kick chuck out , would she run away, would she stay here and tell chuck the truth or would she lie to him to get him out of the way. She was thinking though what all the consequences would be, what would happen if she ran away but it was too late to do that as chuck had run into the bathroom and found her sitting next to the toilet on the floor.

B was still sitting there crying with the phone on the floor; tissues were lying all over the floor. He walked over to her slowly as to not worry her too much. He got a towel and wrapped it around her shoulders. He sat down next to her silently sliding down the wall. He had never done this before; he didn't quite know what to do. He thought he could wait until she calmed down; she seemed to be quite angry. "Blair?" No answer, just a sort of grunt of frustration. "If you tell me what wrong, could maybe help you…" he trailed of lost for words. Blair was still wandering if she should tell him the truth or not. He seemed to really care; she had never seen him do this for anyone… Thoughts were moving so fast in her head she was getting a headache and started to cry again, this was getting so frustrating! Why did chuck have to be so caring? She got up and started to walk away but chuck was fast and grabbed her wrist to stop her moving. "Come on Blair, Tell me. I won't leave until you feel better. You can't tell me nothing's wrong, our crying if it was a small problem Blair waldorf wouldn't be crying, she's far too strong for that" This made her smile a little, she wasn't sure why though, was it because chuck knew her so well or because it was true that she was very strong. She turned around and looked chuck in the eyes, she could see how much he cared by looking in his eyes. She was going to tell him, she was sure it was the right thing.

She calmed herself, one…two…three "I'm sick Chuck" "Sick? In what way?" he started to get worried, what if she had AIDS. No she would have probably told him, wait, why hadn't she told him that she was sick, if it was so bad that she would sit down and cry her heart out she would have told him. Did she not trust him enough to tell him these things? She was going to tell him now though and he seemed really upset about it, so he shouldn't get angry. "I'm bulimic chuck, I just had another craving just then, I was going to tell Serena but she didn't answer her phone so I called your apartment but got you instead" "Bulimic? As in you stuff yourself and throw it up? Why, why do you do that? Does Serena know? Why didn't you tell me? How long have you been Bulimic?" So many questions entered his mind, he didn't know how to take this news or how to act, this was a big thing and Blair had trusted him. Looking at chick's face and his reaction to this news, he was more upset than she was; she sat down on her bed and dragged him on to. He sat there star struck, she to didn't know quite what to do, so she gave him a hug "I know it's something hard to take in, but don't worry too much, if you worry or get upset, I will to."

"Can I do anything to help you?"Chuck asked quietly. Blair let go of him and looked him in the eyes, "well usually when I tell Serena I tell her why all of this happened, she then tells me how to solve this problem and then we go out and have some fun to try and forget about it" Chuck looked at her and sat silently "So…" Blair started "Well go on, Tell me what happened. Imagine I'm Serena, but more manly and you get turned by me" Blair was glad that he still had some of his wittiness and humor. She told him about not getting into Yale and Neli laughing at her, how she felt when her whole future had gone down the drain and how she ate her heart out. Blair had expected chuck to interrupt or to loose interest in what she was saying, but he sat there, on the bed and listened never taking his eyes of hers. Seeing do so made her confidence stronger she really wanted to tell him the whole story now, everything that had ever happened to her.

"This has been going on for years, the bulimia I mean, ever since Serena left town actually. My life really went down that year, it's been going down ever since as well. "Except for when you were sleeping with me chuck smiled at her, but Blair sighed "I don't know chuck" his face fell "at first you gave me hell about telling Nate about it, then when you sent the Gossip Girl blast it ruined my reputation, after that you ignored me. When you finally got my trust back then, you left me go alone to Tuscany. I wanted to hurt you too by using Marcus but I still loved you. You kept fighting to get me after that but when you father died I realized you really needed someone, but once again you blew me off so harshly, I was going though hard times myself I really couldn't handle it. I know you came back to apologize but it wasn't enough, I had done so much for you and you hadn't done anything for me." Chuck had now stopped looking her in the eyes, he was looking at his feet, finally realizing everything he had done "I'm sorry" he muttered. "It's ok chuck, I know you were going though a hard time with your father and jack" "But I should have paid more attention to you, I knew you were doing a lot for me but I didn't realize how much, I didn't know you were going though either. To be honest I didn't dare, I was angry at everyone, even you." He said truthfully.

They sat on the bed in silence, both staring at the floor not knowing what to say. Both were finally realizing everything they had done, why each of them had acted this way and what they should now do. They must have been thinking the exact same thing as they both looked at each other "I'm so sorry" they said in unison. They smiled. "tell me if I'm wrong, it I should now be telling you how to solve this problem…" chuck said a little more cheerfully still wearing his smile. Blair smiled back "I think we've solved many problems already and my acceptance at Yale problem is impossible to solve. So the next step is to have a bit of fun." Both their smiles grew "and what do you consider fun?" chuck whispered kinkily his smile turning into a smirk. "Serena and I usually go out shopping and for lunch, but since it's you I guess I could change my habits a little…" Chuck's face fell a little "Are you sure you want to do this? Start it all over again?" there was a slight pause as Blair thought but she soon answered with a caring smile "YES! I've wasted too much time on you to ignore you forever" he punched her playfully. "OW!" she pushed him down into the bed but he grabbed her and she fell on top of him. Without giving much time for them to get comfortable she kissed him passionately on the lips, she realized how much she missed the taste of his lips.

After quite a while of passionate kissing Blair got off chuck and smiled one of the biggest smiles chuck had ever seen. "I'm hungry…" "Well you did puke all the food you ate today, so I'm not surprised. What do you want? And do you want room service or go out and eat?" Blair thought for a while, did she want to be seen out with chuck bass, chuck bass who did all this to her? But hen did she want to sleep with chuck again, since this is probably what would happen if they got room service… a lot of different outcomes would come from both of these and after thinking about it both would involve sleeping with chuck. The thing was Dorota was at home, and she would rather Dorota not know what was going on, so she thought of something else they could do. "How about we take your limo to suite 1812 of the plaza and get some lunch there… and maybe even dinner."

* * *

**Hope you liked! **


End file.
